Maybe Opposites Do Atract
by Linea
Summary: SetoxMai. Mai is kicked out of her apartment, is beaten up by a bunch of goons, and ends up at Seto's house, what will happen? please rr!
1. Default Chapter

Maybe opposites do attract!  
  
Linea  
  
disclaimer: I know, crappy title, it's all I could think of. Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, I would be very rich. All I own are two mangas.   
  
//...//= thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What!"Mai shouted, "What are you talking about!"  
  
"You didn't pay the rent!"Her landlord said, "Now get out!"  
  
Two hours later, she was packed up and standing outside the apartment builing.   
  
"Where will I go," She wondered.   
  
"You could come with us, sweet thing!" A voice said. She turned around to see three guys leering at her.   
  
"No thanks," She sneered. The pervs closed in on her.   
  
"All right, you need a lesson!" They said. Then they started punching her. Every time she struggled or tried to get away, they punched her harder. Finally, everything went black.   
  
Mokuba and Seto were riding home in their limosine.   
  
"Hey, whose that?" Mokuba asked, pointing at a form lying on the sidewalk.   
  
"I don't know Mokbuba, neither do I care," Seto said.   
  
"It looks like Mai!" Mokuba said.   
  
"That makes no differance," Seto crossed his arms and looked out the other window. Mokuba muttered angrily the entire way to the Kaiba mansion. When they got there, he asked a servant to go back and pick up Mai.   
  
"Why did you do that, Mokuba?" Seto asked.   
  
"She was hurt, big brother," Mokuba replied, "And she's nice."  
  
"Things like that don't matter Mokuba, they're only weaknesses," Seto said. But, when the servants put Mai in a guest room, Seto went in to see her. When he saw her, he felt something inside him.   
  
//Weakness//He thought. Still, he brushed a golden hair off her forehead. //Why am I feeling this way? I shoudn't care about her!// Mai opened her eyes.   
  
"Where am I?" She wispered.  
  
"At the Kaiba mansion," He said. She smiled up at him. //It's Seto, he looks differant//She thought//Maybe it's because he's smiling.//  
  
//Dammit! Why does she have to be so... so... so... dammit!!//Seto thought. He got up quickly and half-ran out of the room.   
  
To be continued in the next chapter.....  
  
So something strange is happening to Seto, but what? Will he find out??? Reveiw and I will put up the next chapter!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe Opposites do Attract  
  
By Linea  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!! Get that through your heads, baka ningens!  
  
Sorry for taking so long to post, I had a lot of homework. There will be more detail in this chapter.  
  
//...//=thoughts   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Seto! Hello! Seto!!!!!!!" Mokuba shouted, waving his hand in frount of his brother's face.   
  
"Huh? What? Oh, Mokuba, I'm only thinking," Seto said, jumping slightly. //Why do I keep thinking about Mai? I have to stop this.//   
  
"Seto, can I go to the carnival? It's only here today!"Mokuba asked.   
  
"All right, you can go," Seto said. After Mokuba had raced off, Seto wandered around the mansion. When he entered the sunroom, Mai was sitting under one of the windows.   
  
"Hi," Mai said, turning twords him. She was wearing a white tube top and jeans.  
  
"Hello," Seto said.//Why does she wear those tops? They make her even more beautiful.// He walked slowly over to the window seat andsat down next to Mai. She moved closer and he suddenly found that it was very hard to breathe.   
  
//Why am I feeling like I'm in love?// Mai thought//I should be hating him// Seto gently touched her hand and she gripped his. //What is happening to me?// He thought//Why do I feel this way?//  
  
"Why?" Seto asked, bewildered.   
  
"Why what?" Mai asked, thinking//God, he's handsome! Dammit, why did I just think that?//  
  
Mai reached up and touched him lightly on the cheek. He looked into her eyes and froze. Her liquid purple eyes seemed to swallow him whole. "Nothing," Seto replied in a slightly strangled voice.   
  
Mai stared at Seto.//Oh, what the hell// she thought. She leaned towards Seto and brushed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. She put her arms around his neck. Both of them felt like something inside them melted, joining with the other, making them whole.   
  
They finally separated, due to lack of air. Mai rested her head on Seto's sholder. //This feels so wonderful, so right!// She thought.   
  
//Wait, what... what's going on?// Seto thought. He suddenly pushed Mai away and ran out of the room.   
  
"Seto?" Mai called, "What's wrong, Seto?" He ignored her. //Why did he do that? Maybe he doesn't love me!// She wandered back to her room and laid down on the bed, weeping.   
  
Seto slumped at his desk, thinking about Mai. //Why do I feel like this about her? Maybe.. maybe I'm in love with her. NO!!! I.. I can't... all it is, is weakness!! Right???// He wandered to his room and slumped dejectedly on his bed. Mokuba entred soon after.   
  
"What's wrong, big brother?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing, Mokuba, just leave me alone,"Seto snapped.   
  
"Ok," Mokuba said. He left, then Seto punched the wall, swearing under his breath. Then he tumblrd onto his bed and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe Opposites do Attract  
  
by Linea  
  
Sorry for taking to long to post! I had shopping and homework! Three more weeks and midterms!!!!!!! HELP ME! I'm a freshman, if you couldn't tell.   
  
disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, it would be chaos!   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mai woke up and wondered where she was. //Oh, right//she thought //I'm at the Kaiba mansion and Seto kissed me last night. Then he ran away, that coward!//   
  
She wandered around the mansion for a while. Eventually she came to an open door. She looked in to see Seto, spralled on his bed, the wall above him cracked slightly. //I didn't know he could look peaceful!// was her thought as she wandered dwn to the kitchen.   
  
Seto woke up, yawning. He got up and looked in the mirror. //I look like crap!//He thought. Then he wandered down to the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, because he saw Mai. //Why is she still here! Can't she go home by now?// Just then, Mai turned around.   
  
"Hi," She said.  
  
"Um, hello,"He said. //What! Um isn't a word! Why'd I say it?//  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"No, nothing," Seto said hurridly, then he walked away.   
  
//Grrrrrrrrr! MEN!// Mai thought. Then she ran after him, but couldn't find hime anywhere. //He doesn't seem to be able to face anything that requires him to be human!//  
  
Seto slumped on a bench, stareing at the water that flowed past him, sparkeling in the sunlight. He had walked to the river that flowed past the mansion. Sitting there helped him think. //What is happening to me?//He wondered.//Why do I feel like this? Is it... is it love?// Suddenly, he jumped up and ran up to the mansion. When he got there the butler informed him that Miss Valentine had left. //What! Why? How could she?// Seto stumbled blindly to his office, feeling like someone had stabbed him in the heart.   
  
On the other side of town, Mai was sitting in her "apartment," a dingy little room that was the best she could find, on her limited budget. It held a small bed and a table that looked like the onlything holding it up was hope. She was very depressed and wondered why she decided to live in this place.   
  
*Ring, Ring* Mai opened her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi!"Anzu said, "What's going on with you?"  
  
"Well,I need some advice," Mai said, "What would you do if you loved someone and they didn't love you back?"  
  
"I don't know," Anzu said, "Who's the guy?"  
  
"Seto."  
  
"What! Who would fall in love with him?" Mai hung up.   
  
"She's no help!"  
  
"That's it, I'm going to talk to Seto!" Mai said. She hurried to get her car.   
  
When she walked in, Seto was paceing in the hall, swearing under his breath.   
  
"Hi, Seto," She said. He looked up, jumping in suprise.   
  
"Oh, hello Mai," He said, blushing.   
  
//How do I say it? How do I say that I love him?// Mai thought.   
  
"I... I love you," She blurted.   
  
"What!" Seto said.   
  
"I love you," Mai said,"I don't care what you think, I love you. I will always love you!" Seto walked away, she followed.   
  
"At least say something!" She said.   
  
"I...I... dammit, Mai!" Seto said, bewilderedly, "What did you do to me?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"Well, I can't stop thinking about you! I don't understand it!" Mai reached for Seto and grabbed his hand. He pulled her into his arms.   
  
"Maybe," Seto said, "Maybe I love you too!" Then he kissed Mai. Her last thought, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, was,//Maybe he is human after all!// 


End file.
